Twilight Town Tales
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: prequel to The Maniacs Uncomplete Guide to Popularity. starts in rehab. reviews welcome, flames will be used to melt the cheese for the fondue I'm making for dinner. mild language. rating may go up in the near future.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEATS!**

**PROLOUGE**

It was a typical fall day in Twilight Town. The leaves had turned a murky brown color, and were being blown throughout the city by a chilly breeze. The skies were an iron gray color, with low rolling storm clouds ever present. The sky opened up and let out a cold and lonely rain, as a funeral procession walked slowly through the rain. The group stopped in front of a fresh grave, and gently lowered the coffin into the earth like it was a new born child. A man stood off to the side, playing a mournful funeral tune on an old pair of bagpipes, causing the nearby ravens to take flight and seek shelter, not only against the rain, but the music as well. As every one left, one old woman stood next to the grave stone. Despite her old age, she was extremely beautiful. Her long raven black hair clung to her back as she wept in the rain. In her grasp she clutched a book, that her husband, the man whom they had just buried, had given to her the day he left for Twilight Town. Her name? It didn't really matter, but for the sake of living, she went by Antionette Burnside. Her beloved Dave had just died an old man, like he always said he wouldn't. She choked back even more sobs as she remebered how full of life he had been when she had first met him. And to think, that day, she had been thinking of ways to murder him because she had no idea what he was doing in her house.

"Mom?" a hesitant voice said. She turned, to see their only child Tenchi standing there with his finacee. "I'll be along in a few moments, Tenchi." she said quietly through her sobs. He nodded. Antionette took one last look at the grave before heading out and getting into the back of Tenchi's car. The ride to their house was a quiet one, aside from her almost inaudible sobs. When they reached her home, she politely told Leon that she needed to be alone. Walking through the empty house, she began reflectingon their life together. She stopped in front of a door, almost afraid to enter because this was the last place they had spoken. It was the study. Brushing her fears aside, she opened the door, only to find another person sitting there, staring at a picture on the wall. "I missed you at the funeral, Roxas." she said, making the old man in question jump slightly. "I didn't need to go. I've seen enough of those alreday, and have no desire to see one of my friends being laid to rest." he said in a shaky whisper, his voice having grown weak over the years. His once blonde hair had been transformed into a murky gray, borderlining black.

Antionette looked at the picture he had been staring at. In it, there was a dressed down samurai lifting a glass of sake to the camera, a pirate/gambler tossing a pair of dice up and down, a monk sitting there on the ground with a frown, a holding a ball of fire, ready to throw it at the samurai, and last, but not least, a black clad figure with flaming red hair leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, glaring at the camera with his emerald green eyes as if saying that he did not want to be here. The man with red hair, that was Dave back when he lived in Twilight town. The sorcerer was Derak Hodwell. The monk, Ian Johnson. The pirate/gambler, was the terror of the seas, Anthony Moarti. And finally, the samurai. His name was Justin Whilder. Together, they formed a group known as the Big 5. Antionette seemed unaware that Roxas had left, limping due to the hip injury he had sustained earlier that year. Antionette sat at the desk, and opened the book she had been carrying. She never had read it when she was younger, so she had no idea what it contained. She vaguely remembered Dave telling her once that it contained the tale of how he had arrived on the Destiny Islands, where they had first met, and eventually been married. With a sigh, she began to read...

FROM HERE ON, IT WILL BE THE STORY IN THE BOOK THAT ANTIONETTE IS READING

**CHAPTER ONE: IN THE BIN**

The day began like it normally did for Dave Sean Burnside: get up, beat the shit out of his cell mate for his spot in the line for the latrine, go to breakfast, then spend the rest of the day listening to those damned reform speeches while the guards watched RAW. Typical day in the Twilight Town reformity. It was enough to make him sick. It wasn't his fualt that he was in here. All he did was defend his mama's honor. Okay, maybe choke slamming the guy through a patch of unfinished dry wall was a bit much, but it got his point across. The only good thing about today was that it was Friday, which meant they all got to go outside and do whatever they wanted, and later that night, they would have their usual wrestling matches. So far Dave was favorite to win the championship, if they didn't screw him out of it like they did last time. Damn bastards. "Hey, Livewire!" some random guy yelled as Dave stalked past, clearly pissed off as usual. "What?" he snapped. "You gonna fight tonight?" the guy asked as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Yeah, if Wardy decides to let me." he replied with a grimace, refering to the warden, a fag if he'd ever seen one. "I might be your opponent." he said as he began to practice a martial arts kata. "Cool, what's your name, kid?" Dave said uninterested. "Jordan. Jordan Hawkmin." the guy said as he stopped to wipe more sweat off of his brow. "Oh, so you're the Flame." Dave said as what Jordan said registered. Truth be told, Dave couldn't care less who this guy was, but seeing as he was indeed the person he would face tonight...well, you get the picture. "Aight, I'll make sure not to hurt you too bad." he said jokingly, his prior mood vanishing. "Yeah, sure, just make sure you don't hold back." Jordan retorted, body slamming the training dummy in front of him rather brutally.

Dave smirked and left, thinking of how to get the wardy fired. It might not ever happen, but it sure as hell was fun to try! "Yo, Dave!" he heard the voice of his blood brother Ian yell. Well, not yell, but say really loud. Ian never yelled and was calm about almost everything. In other words, his annoyance factor knew no bounds. "What?" he said, strolling up to the training arena where Ian was standing. "Wardy said you can fight tonight." another voice said from the ground, pain evident in the speaker's voice. Dave looked down and saw another member of their group, Roxas Istari on the ground holding his nuts. "You just had to hit him there, didn't you?" Dave asked as he hualed the now disabled Roxas to his feet. "Meh. He challenged me first. By the by, you wanna go?" Ian said. Dave grinned. If there was one thing he loved, it was a good fight. And his friends knew it. "Bring it on."

Later on at dinner, or what they in the real world would call nuclear waste, Dave sat with his friends discussing how to get the wardy fired. "I swear, y'all, I got it!" Justin said through a mouth full of what ever the food was supposed to be tonight. "Dude, swallow, then talk." Roxas said disgustedly. You try eating while sitting across from some one who's table manners are basically nonexistant. "What this time, make him dress the drag and do the hula?" Anthony said sarcastically. "How the fuck did you know?" Justin said incredoulessly. Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. The whole reason he was in here was because he had offered a cop some cocaine. Let's just say Justin could only eat soft foods for a while. Anthony, now that was a story that Dave had laughed his ass of at, even though it wasn't really that funny: Anthony was a wandering gambler, so naturally, he rigged stuff. He had rigged a game of dice, and won some guy's boat, and began pirating. Yes, pirating. As in swab the decks, fire the cannons, walk the plank, avast ye swabs and Black Beard. Anyway, he had attacked a coast guard cutter and was thrown in here. "So, how will this work, grass hopper?" their final member, Derak asked. Coming from the north area called Icicle Lodge, Derak was an excellent pyschic, eclipsing even Dave in that feild. Why he was here, no one knew. And Derak kept it that way. "We dress im up and film it then send it to the mayor." Justin said as he chewed another mouth full. THWAK! Ian's retractable bo staff left a lovely bump on the back of Justin's head, who in turn spewed his half chewed food at Dave, who incinerated the mess with a burst of pyrokinesis. "What was that for?" he griped, nursing the said bump. "Swallow, grass hopper." Ian said serenly, stowing the offending weapon. "Dude, totally uncool, man." they heard a guy at the next table say. "Ahh, what do you know, Drogan?" Dave shot back, not in the mood to deal with Drogan's surfer talk. It was enough to give him indigestion just looking at the guy. Drogan Wallace was the current champ, so he automatically got the most pull in internal affairs, which he used quite heavily.

"See you in the ring Livewire." he sneered at Dave, calling him by his ring name. The reason he was called that was because even though he was really thin, he was ripped like a body builder, and once he got his opponent stunned, he wouldn't let up until either they gave up or were KO'd. "So, you who you facin tonight, lil bro?" Anthony asked. "You know I hate it when you call me that, and to answer your question, the Flame." Dave said with a groan. Anthony insisted he called him that, even though he was younger than Dave by a year. "Oh, he's good. Just watch out for his Flames of Hell move. That thing hurts." Justin commented, still nursing the bump on the back of his head. "We'll see. We'll see." Dave said quietly, as he got up and prepared to enter the ring. For some reason, the guards found it funny to hold the matches right after they ate. Maybe it was because it made more of a mess. Eh, who cares? The point was someone usually puked during the match, making the ring slicker than otter snot. Dave ran into Jordan before he went to get changed. "Good luck, Flame." he said as they shook hands before they wen their seperate ways. Niether had any clue that this match would influence their futures in such a large scale way.

REVIEW!


End file.
